battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9/Archive9
20:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I've not been following the comments on this, I tend not to with blogs. Could you just outline what sort of disturbance it was. I would look through the deleted edits but there's so many different comments that I can't be bothered - 20:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Fair enough - 20:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) sorry yeye i saw it coming but it gave me a good laugh hehe especially with bubbleprime i almost thought he was having the time of the month if you know what i mean but yeah may all the poor people in japan rest in piece i even heard that the guy that created pokemon got killed D: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAMN YOU WORLD but the original 151 were the only good i guess but yeah such a bad thing with the tsunami i didnt have any reletives there but japan was one of my favourite countries and i hope everything will be okay and the nuclear thing is also bit scary :( also do you think bubbleprime would like these tampons as a apoligy gift? EDIT: damit i always forget to sign--LittleNemo 06:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Maps Thanks. I decided to pull my weight in the mainspace for a change! I see what you mean about the infoboxes. When put together properly they look good. I'll see what I can do with the other BF1942 ones. - 15:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure about Remagen, but I found some reference to it somewhere so I added it. As for Berlin. That image you added to the infobox, I can't get it to work, just a white space with a red cross in the corner. Can you get it? - 15:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) S2TW Is a very, very laggy game. I swear, I never felt so much lag in any previous TW game, not even ETW, and especially not in the campaign map. I turned the graphics settings to the lowest possible, and it still lags like a bitch. YuriKaslov 15:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't had a chance to really get into combat, but from what I've played it's fairly good. Campaign is another story: first turn, and every single time I come under siege from another faction, often outnumbering me 3-to-1. YuriKaslov 18:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I finally managed to beat off the hordes using the Oda's Yari Ashigaru. Now, down to bugs, I have to restart my computer in order to start up the game again, because I get either a "cannot have multiple instances of the same game running at once" (which I do not) or "Installation not complete", which is bull because I bought a retail copy, I watched the damn thing install. It's vaguely annoying. Then again, I've come to expect this from Total War games. Once the patches are released the bugs'll go away. YuriKaslov 22:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't understand. How can they make this game so much laggier than ETW? It's not as if there was a massive graphical improvement; they're about the same quality-wise as ETW and NTW. There doesn't even really seem to be as much going on as in previous games, but somehow... somehow on my brand-new laptop the game lags... even on the lowest settings... btw check this out: YuriKaslov 22:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit it a bit to make it less Thera-player specific. YuriKaslov 01:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll try and just give you a low-down of what Thera is. Thera is basically an artistic redesign of M2TW. The factions aren't balanced the way most mods do (IE, most factions don't have a "niche" as they do in the base game). There are a bunch of new factions, some of whom draw inspiration from factions in the base game, others from exterior sources. You have the: *Kingdom of Avalon, an island-nation based on England. They are pretty much at the center of the map. *The Lao Che Khanate, a nation which draws heavily on East Asian influences (but uses the Apache sound files from M2TWKA). They are on the westernmost portion of the landmass shared by the Romuli, Uruk, and Graeci people. *The Romuli empire, which is heavily inspired by the Roman empire. They boast professional infantry. They are on the southernmost landmass, a continent stretching the width of the map, in a crescent shape. *The Uruk Dominion, which draws on LotR. They have extremely OP soldiers. (each one has 2 HP, but that's enough to keep them alive for four times as long as the average Legionarii). They lie to the west of the Romuli. *The Graeci are a people based upon the Greeks. They are some of my favorites, as they have a limited but effective roster consisting of spearmen, swordsmen, and archer. Unfortunately I can only gain access to their units via the Romuli because they aren't a playable faction at all. *The Barka sultanate occupies the western portion of the continent of Syriannia, and are loosely based upon the Mid-Eastern medieval kingdoms. *The Vashta sultanate occupies the northeast portion of Syriannia, and are based upon the Seljuks. *The Holy Order of the Pale Knight lies between the Barka and Vashta, and are based upon the Crusader Kingdom of Antioch. They are usually destroyed within a couple turns, seeing how they are enrounded on all sides by enemies. *Le Royaume des Bons Chevaliers are a nation on the brink of destruction. They draw on French influences, and as such have extremely powerful cavalry. They have a province on northeastern Ibellica, as well as the landmass west of Avalon. *The Sycorax Nation is based upon either the Apache or Chichimeca of the M2TW kingdoms expansion. They boast good cavalry in the mesopec landmass (the westernmost and largest continent) *Warriors of Kukulaka are based upon the Maya or the Aztecs, and as such have archaic weapons. But they can be spammed like crazy. They lie on the northernmost part of Mesopec. *The Paynal Empire is very similar to the Kukulaka, but lie a bit in the middle of the western coast. *The Gaelic union is based upon the Celtic peoples of M2TW. They are not that great. They lie on the isle of Tethra, a small landmass east of Avalon. *The Teutonic order... well what can I say, they're the teutonic order. They are on the northeastern most landmass, and are caught between the Men of Valhalla and the Men of Wotan. *The Men of Valhalla are based upon the vikings, and as such have a lot of axemen. They begin with the west portion of the northeastern most landmass. *The Men of Wotan share the same landmass as the Men of Valhalla and the Teutons, but are sorta east of there. They are based on Poland. *The Grand Duchy of Dracule are a principality located west of Avalon. They are based upon the Russians. Not much to say, there. *The Faustian Reich. They are Germans, and make heavy use of gunpowder. They are located on the northernmost part of Ibellica. *The Povos da Hispania are located to the south of the Faustian Reich. They are very archaic. That should mostly explain it. Well, the factions, at least. YuriKaslov 01:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) lol look at this. YuriKaslov 01:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) no where you hear that the guy that created pokemon didnt die by a heart attack months ago hes alive or i hope so since the rumors about him dieing in tsunami you evil frenchman LittleNemo 20:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) WHO TOLD YOU IT? --LittleNemo 14:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) oh okay but the rumor was that he died of tsunami --LittleNemo 03:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Yeah I don't know how to license. Image links below. *Huntsman Sniper *Meet The Sniper (second image down) Thanks for the heads up. LITE992 00:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:BC2 iPhone images Forgot to lisence, my bad. Magnum Ammo's vapor trail I'm getting iffy about the vapor trail and magnum ammo. I'd like to try, in a controlled environment, create a vapor trail for the sake of seeing it with my own eyes. We could try this in Onslaught mode, where no one will be able to bother us. Contact me when you can. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 22:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :We'd need 8 people for a private match. Onslaught should be easier.••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 22:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) On a totally unrelated note, when you post on my talk page, am I supposed to respond by posting on yours, or by posting on my own under the same header? ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 22:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Moar imagez Such as? [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 01:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, that is a lot of wants. I'll get to work on it this weekend. Sadly, I never did get the Vietnam .iso working, but I may just get it anyways. Also, I have to rank up to 20-something for all the weapons still(I think I'm still level 1, lol), but like I said, I'll work on it. :The other images will certainly be easier, except for the bases unless I can get the HC mode camera glitch to work on an empty server. 1943 might be a bit more difficult as well to get some custom Corsair and Zero pics, but if I get a Hauppauge PVR in the future, I could easily get good images in high quality. :I should have most of this done around summer, depending on schoolwork and such. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 05:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. That would be more do-able then. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 13:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, I try. But it will take much longer for the weapon pics since I'm such a low rank online. And yeah, I will get some better pics of those printscreens. I figured you'd ask, lol :P [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 16:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Look what I found while snooping as usual. --> Permaban this idiot. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.135.187.105 YuriKaslov 14:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) what did he do? --LittleNemo 15:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) CSS Theme Design I've got another issue with my theme on the Heroes wiki: In the you can edit bg colour, page colour, link colour, button colour, '''but not heading line colour'. I guess this has to be done in the CSS but I neither know how to access nor the reference. The example is this heading above for example (horizontal line under "CSS Theme Design"): I want to change the line colour to FFFFFF as my page has the same colour atm (DCDCDC). BFH-Wiki 22:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, won't delete again ;) Just thought it would be more simple. I tried to save as many discussion pages as possible on my own wiki during my cleanup, but sometimes it wasn't possible due merge & co. BFH-Wiki 16:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sniper Rifle Battlefield Heroes Hi admin, can you rate the topic to standard and add category pliz ? this time i used Overdue, but... 15:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC)}} :My pleasure! - 15:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Some speedy deletes All are broken redirects that are also orphaned pages: *Modifications *Talk:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Limited Edition *Talk:World War Three (Bad Company 2) - Bovell (talk) 13:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: French It's a good idea. Feel free. I'd love to help, but mon français est terrible - 14:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't've said I knew much. I did it at school years ago, I only remember a little bit. Luckilly the bit above wasn't too difficult. - 14:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I would try and help with dis, but... no speakie frencheneese - 15:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) }}